Collide
by m3ggi3
Summary: A song-fic done to the song 'Collide' By Howie Day. James keeps finding himself with Lily. He stays with her through her troubles and is always there for her. Will his good deeds pay out in the end? Fairly basic, longer than my other one-shots. Enjoy.


**AN**:**/** Hey. I'm back again!

A lovely lady Caroline (wordlover14) requested I do a song-fic to the song "Collide" By Howie Day. A link to the song on is on my profile.

At first I was a bit taken back. I'd never heard this song before but after listening to it a couple times I got a few ideas.

So. I hope you enjoy and hopefully I don't wreck this song for anyone or anything like that. If anything I hope this Fan-fiction makes you think of James and Lily when listening.

_Thanks to Tahlia (my best mate) for giving me ideas and listening to my ideas in turn. Love you!_

_Also Thanks to Caroline for introducing me to this song._

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

As I wake I know it's too early to be up. I've forgotten to shut the curtains again. I lift my arm to shade my dreary eyes from the sun's brightness when I notice the beautiful woman wrapped around me.

Her left hand rests gently on my shoulder while it's partner is curled around the woman's middle. Her legs are tangled up in mine. Her head lays on my chest, her ear almost exactly above my heart. Her bright red hair is fanned out across my shoulder and my pillow.

Her right hand is intertwined with my left as my arm rests around her petite waist.

There's a sheet covering us as we lay together on my bed.

I know this woman. I know and love everything about her, from her smell to the fact that she cannot stand thunderstorms.

I know she loves to dance in the rain and misses her sister dearly.

I know that she loves to sing. I know that she can't sing.

I also happen to know that she hates me with everything in her. So why are we wrapped up so tightly?

"Mmm." She whimpers as I shift. If I know anything about Lily it's that she'd hate to wake up in my arms.

So I try to move her again.

"James." She sighs as she burrows her nose into the crook of my neck.

_I'm open you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

Three Weeks Earlier.

"Potter. Be serious please." She pleads with me.

"What? I'm not Sirius. He's in the common room." I say.

I know that joke annoys her but always makes her smile anyway.

"Really? Sirius/serious jokes. Again?" She's giggling and it makes my heart sing. She's trying so hard to keep a straight face but I've got her and she's breaking.

"Yeah. Force of habit I suppose. I have lived with the guy for the past seven years haven't I?" My voice is light but her giggles diminish quickly.

"Uh. Back to head duties. How many points have been taken from Slytherin this week?" She smiles pleasantly at me but I can tell it's forced.

"70."

"And how many of those points have you taken?" Her gaze is suspicious.

"Um. Only 30 of them. But it was for a duel in the corridor. First years so nobody was hurt. Between Gryffindors and Slytherins. I took ten from everyone involved, including the three in Gryffindor." My cheeks are red as I tell her this. I can only hope she won't ask what the fight was about.

"Oh. Okay then. Who was involved in the fight? You must have gotten names. What was it about anyway?" Her full attention is on me now, her points system forgotten.

"Uh. From Slytherin it was Amery Black, you know Sirius' cousin, Tommy Malfoy and Bettye Moon. From Gryffindor it was Grace Kenny, Theodore Dearborn and Tammy White." I can see a glint in her eyes as she recognizes the names.

"And the fight? What was it about?"

"Hm? Oh the usual." I don't want to tell her.

"Potter. What were they dueling about?"

"Blood status. They were dueling over blood status."

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

2 weeks

"Lily, Lily. You make me feel really silly. Won't you come on a date with me? We can be silly together." I grin.

She rolls her eyes. "What do you want Potter?"

"Did you like my rhyming song?" I ask her.

"Only the first part rhymed James. I think you need to go back to grade school." She's smiling now and my heart beats faster.

"Sorry Love. I just can't think straight when I'm around you." I slide up closer so I'm standing next to her. She throws her head back laughing.

My face feels like its about to break, I'm smiling so much.

"Oh come off it Potter." She speaks curtly and quickly walks in our Transfiguration classroom, but she's still smiling.

"Okay. It's my last lesson teaching you this year. The next time I teach any of you you'll be seventh years and the workload will increase dramatically. I want you to spend this lesson revising the work we have done _this_ semester. I will partner you up my self." McGonagall stood and walked around the classroom pairing people up.

"Black. You can go with Miss Figg."

Loud groans from both sides of the room.

"Mister Potter. Hmm." She turned and glanced around at who was left over.

"You can work with Miss Evans. And there will be NO fighting. Am I understood?"

"Yes Minnie" I said.

"Lily?" She asked.

"Of course Professor." Came that perfect voice from behind me.

Lily smiled at me and said, "Don't sing Potter. It isn't too attractive to your fan club."

She always manages to surprise me. Just when I thought I'd lost all hope of winning her over she becomes all giggly and cheerful with me.

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

One week

It's lunch and I'm seated down the long Gryffindor table from Lily. I can hear her conversation but she can't see me and doesn't know that I'm here.

Arabella Figg, Lily's best mate, streaks past me and slides into the seat next to Lily.

"Oh I am going to kill him. How dare he? How DARE he? Do you _know_ what he _did_?"

"Do I know what who did?" Lily asked Bella.

"Black. He dropped all my Quidditch robes into the mud. _All _of them. Just because they were leaning against his 'side of the bench'. I can't _believe _him. The _ass!"_

Ha. I was there for that. Sure as hell, Pads practically threw a fit when he saw Bella's robes on 'his' bench. Tossed them on the ground and jumped on them.

"Oh Bella I'm sure he didn't ruin them _all_. We'll fix them. When do you have Quidditch practice next?"

"In the morning. Oh and before I forget, what's this I hear about you and Potter?

Chantelle Brown just told me that Seamus Jones told her that Caradoc Dearborn told him that Marlene _swore _that she saw you and James flirting in the library last night. She then told Doc that you two left together and went in the same direction when you left.

What the hell Lily? You're dating Potter and you didn't _tell _me?"

I wasn't expecting that.

Wait. When was I flirting with Lily in the library?

"Whoa! First of all _I'm not dating Potter! _Can I say it enough?

Second of all, you know Marley are much as I do and you know she always interprets things wrong, Potter and I were talking about head duties.

Of course we left together and walked in the same direction, we live in the same dorm!"

Bella was near bursting now, she had something to say and I got the feeling it wouldn't be very good.

"That's not all Lily. She then said she saw you two _snogging_ after dinner last week. She _swears _it on her life!"

Wow.

Funny. I don't recall snogging Lily ever. Defiantly not last week.

"How many times do I have to say this?" Lily stood. Her cheeks were flushed and her voice was rising. "_I'm not dating James Potter! _Haven't I said it enough? _Surely_ after _years_ of telling you that you would _finally_ GETit. But _NO!_" I don't think I've ever seen Lily that angry.

She collected her things and left the Great Hall in silence.

I stood silently and followed her.

Padfoot, Wormtail and Moony were all off at Hogsmead today. Normally I would go with them but McGonagall caught me as I was trying to leave this morning. I had nobody to worry about as I followed Lily back to our dorm.

She didn't notice me following her as she stormed into her room. She slammed the door shut and I heard her yelling over the other side.

_Oh Well. _I thought. _I'm not going to class this afternoon. May as well get some work done._

I sat down with my work and before I knew it Lily was opening her door. I glanced at the clock on the wall and was stunned to see that it was already pointing to Dinner.

"James! I didn't see you there. Or hear you. How long have you been there for? I didn't hear the door open." Lily's green eyes were wary as she studied me.

"Since lunch. Quite the scene you and Bella made. Surprised we didn't have a teacher on our backs."

"You were there." Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath. "Of course you were. How did I not know you were there? You're not normally this quiet."

I smiled. "First impressions aren't always right Lilybug. You should know that by now."

She smiled back. A much more genuine smile then my own. "You're right. I should, shouldn't I?"

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

Lily refused to speak to Bella for the next week.

Instead she got to know Padfoot.

"So. Sirius. What have we learnt this week?" She asked him at lunch. She had a teasing smile on her face and she spoke to him like she was a preschool teacher.

Sirius grumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't quite make that out." Her smile jut grew.

"Not to touch Lily's hair." Pads said quietly. His cheeks were starting to turn pink and I watched in amazement as Lily embarrassed Padfoot.

"I learnt not to touch Lily's hair." He said, clearer than before but still quiet.

"And how exactly did we learn that? The hard way didn't we?"

Her words and tone were slightly harsh and to any onlooker it would seem as though Lily were bullying him but they knew she was playing with him. Her eyes were soft and laughing, she kept a pleasant smile on her face.

"I learnt that by touching Lily's hair and feeling my own hair turn green."

I had to laugh at that. This was a story I had heard many times but one that never failed to amuse me.

Moony and Wormtail were slapping the desks and each other's backs as they laughed.

I rested my arm lightly on Lily's shoulder and said, "I still, to this day, cannot believe that you actually turned his hair green. I think you are my hero."

She blushed and winked at Padfoot who was busy sulking.

"Three days and you already have him at your mercy. Who knows what could happen by Friday. Oh it's a Hogsmead weekend too. That'll be crazy." Poor Moony could hardly get a word out he was laughing so hard.

"Oh enough. I think we've tortured him enough for one day, yeah? Give the poor guy a break." Said Lily as she wrapped her arm around Padfoot's shoulders. He was already sitting next to her. She guided him back to face us and Lily pinched his cheek and said, "Good boy!" She kissed his cheek and let go.

Padfoot leaned back in his seat to look at me and mouthed to me "She's insane mate. Ditch her!" Before laughing his ass off.

"What?" Said Lily as she glanced at Padfoot's laughter stricken form. She looked up at me and said, "What did you do now?"

Moony laughed and simply told her, "Don't worry. Sirius was trying to convince James that you're insane. Fortunately Prongs here already knew that, right?" I nodded. "Yep. Case closed."

Padfoot sat up and pretended to wipe tears from the corners of his eyes.

Later Lily and I left the guys at dinner. They were teasing Padfoot about his recent hairdo and Lily was acting a bit strange.

"What's up?" I asked her. We were walking beside the lake. It was the end of the moon cycle, no moon tonight.

It was dark, barley any stars.

"Bella tried to talk to me today. In Charms. She told me she was sorry and that she was worked up on Monday from Sirius dumping her robes in the mud." Lily said after a while.

"She apologized and said she wanted to be friends again. The thing is. I don't know if _I _want to be friends again."

I looked at her. I couldn't see her face very clearly in the half-light but I knew she had tears trekking down her face.

"What should I do James?"

I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her. I rested my chin on top of her head and I felt her arms wind around my middle. Her head was against my chest, her ear almost exactly over my heart.

"I don't know Lil. What ever you feel is best."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. See the thing is I don't _know_ was the best is. But I _do _know that you think I'm over reacting yes?

I'm not. It's not just about the thing with you that I'm upset at her about. She doesn't trust me. She thinks I don't tell her anything but I don't have anything to tell her. I'm not like her! I don't _have _a new guy every week and I've never even been on a serious date anyway.

She gets upset at me for turning you down yet Sirius is always after her affections and she is always turning him down.

She tells me that I was a fool for, ever trusting Severus yet she remains best friends with the school's biggest gossip.

I get sick of it. The constant second-guessing of every tiny little thing I say. I just want her to trust me like I trust her. I trust her not to over react every single time Marlene or Amelia tell her something about me that even _I _didn't know.

Is that so wrong? Am I horrible for not forgiving her instantly?" She tilts her head up so she can look me in the eye.

"No. You aren't horrible Lily. You could never be." I tell her. Her eyes soften with every word and I want nothing more than to kiss her right now. It takes everything I have in me to not lean down and press my lips against hers.

She moves her head back to rest against my chest and says, "Thanks James. You know, I never hated you. Not even for a second. I thought I did, for a long time too. But I never did."

My arms tighten around her and I take a deep breath.

I really love this girl.

_Don't stop here_

_I lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

"Lily Marie Evans. What have you _done_?" Padfoot comes running into our common room on Friday morning.

"I walk into Gryffindor Common room this morning and find Arabella Figg _glaring _at me like I did something incredibly wrong and oh I forgot to mention. SHE HAD _GREEN _HAIR. Now tell me Lily. Why would _I _turn Bella's hair _green_? That's right _I _didn't! _You _did!"

"I did no such thing! It was probably Marlene. Her hair charms are horrible. Do you know how many times she burnt our hair? _Hundreds _of times. They were probably trying to colour Bella's hair and it didn't turn out right. I was in my room from dinner onwards. Wait actually I was out here for a bit studying but James was with me. I did _not _charm her hair!" Lily was practically yelling now.

I walked toward Padfoot and quietly told him, "It'd be best it you left now. I can't promise I can hold her back for long. She has a wand man. You _know _how lethal she can get with that thing. Imagine what she'll do to your hair if she gets her hands on you now." Pad's face paled considerably and he quickly dashed out of the Head's tower.

I turned around to where Lily was seated on the lounge.

I sat beside her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Light up. He's a wuss in the morning and you know it. If he annoys you again just charm his hair off or something. He's particularly protective of his hair since you charmed it green last week." I told her. And it was true; Sirius had been guarding his hair whenever he was around Lily now, even to the point of placing protective charms on it.

Lily leaned her head on my shoulder. "I know. Thanks James. You're always there for me."

We sat there for a while, just enjoying being with each other. I found myself wishing more than ever that she'd give us a try. Wishing we could be more.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

"Summer's on its way. I can feel it James. It's coming." Lily smiled at me. Her entire face was lit up and she was enjoying the warm weather.

It was the Saturday after Padfoot came running into our dorm accusing Lily of charming Arabella's hair green. Lily and I were as close as we could get. I knew everything about her and she me.

Padfoot had always told me that if Lily and I got together there would be something I'd learn about her and find myself falling out of love for her about it. This has proven to be wrong. I love everything about her.

She dances and sings in the rain. She always catches a cold afterward but loves it so much that she runs out and plays in the rain every time.

I know that even though she loves rain she detests thunder and is slightly scared by it.

She hates to play truth or dare but loves to watch and while she may not like us playing drinking games, as long as we are responsible she doesn't care.

She's lying on the grass beside the lake and I'm sitting next to the beech tree.

There are clouds in the sky and I can tell rain is on its way. Tonight would be a good night for Lily.

Suddenly she stands and walks toward me.

"I was wrong all those years. So wrong." She sat in front of me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry I was so cruel to you all those years James. I had no idea how wonderful you truly are." She looks straight into my eyes and I smile.

"You're only saying that because you and Bella are besties again and you're already thinking of ditching me." I tell her. I know its true and I'm waiting to see the apology on her face. She doesn't need to apologize, I get that her and Bella are best mates.

"No James. Arabella has her own friends. She doesn't need me and I don't need her. We're friends and always will be but I'm staying with you lot until you force me away. What I'm trying to say is…"

She looked down at our joined hands.

"Is?" I encourage. I'm curious now.

"I think I've fallen for you James." She's looking at our hands still and I'm shocked.

I hook my finger under her chin and lift her head up so I can see her face.

"I love you Lily." I tell her. I watch as her eyes soften and she smiles.

I move my hand to her cheek and gently pull her toward me. I close my eyes and feel her lips brush mine.

She tastes sweet, like I always knew she would and I find myself addicted to her.

She shifts closer and wraps her arms around me. Her fingers find my hair as I worm my arms around her waist.

She pulls back to breathe and rests her forehead against mine. I gaze into her bright green eyes and smile.

I finally won her over.

We stand together and I wrap my arm around her waist as we walk back to our dorm.

Her head is resting on my shoulder as we walk toward the castle. Rain starts to pour around us.

Lily gasps as a large drop finds it's way to the back of her neck.

She jumps out of my embrace and spreads her arms, twirling in the rain.

"I love the rain!" She yells, running away from the castle and I.

"I know." I yell back, chasing after her.

I catch her and hold her close. I lean down and gently kiss her.

I can feel her hands on my cheeks and I feel her lips turn upward into a smile. "Kissing in the rain. How romantic are you James Potter?" She says, her lips still firmly against mine.

"Very. If you want romance, romance is what you'll get." I tell her and she giggles.

We're drenched and are probably going to be sick with a cold tomorrow but I want nothing more than to stay dancing with her in the rain.

After a while thunder starts to ripple and Lily tenses up.

I lift her up and run to the castle. She's laughing loudly and I find myself laughing with her. I carry her to our dorm and set her on her feet in front of the fire.

I turn around to go get changed in my room when I feel her hands grasp my shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asks.

"To get changed into dry clothes." I tell her. "You should too. I don't want you sick" I grab her and kiss her to cut off her complaints.

"Mmm." She moans. "James. Your room. Mine's a mess. I'm sleeping in your room tonight." She informs me before running off to her room for the next hour.

I'm sitting up in bed reading when she walks in. She walks to the other side of the bed and climbs in next to me. She takes my book out of my hands and rests it on the bedside table. She then takes my glasses off and urges me to lie down.

With a wave of her wand she turns the lights out and rests her wand next to mine, lies down and rests her head on my chest, her ear almost exactly above my heart. She places her left hand on my left shoulder and I wrap my arm around her waist. She twists her right around to intertwine our fingers.

"I love you James." She tells me softly and I know I must be in heaven.

I kiss her head and tangle my legs with hers.

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide _

When I wake, it's too early. I forgot to shut the curtains again. I lift my arm to shade my dreary eyes from the sun's brightness when I notice the beautiful woman wrapped around me.

Her left hand rests gently on my shoulder while it's partner is curled around the woman's middle. Her legs are tangled up in mine. Her head lies on my chest, her ear almost exactly above my heart. Her bright red hair is fanned out across my shoulder and my pillow.

Her right hand is intertwined with my left as my arm rests around her petite waist.

There's a sheet covering us as we lay together on my bed.

"Mmm." She whimpers as I shift. She may not want to wake up in my arms.

So I try to move her again.

"James." She sighs as she burrows her nose into the crook of my neck.

I stop and stare at her. She slowly opens her eyes and looks up at me. Yesterday's events come rushing back to me and I lean down and kiss her softly.

"Morning Love." I say and she smiles. She reaches over to get her wand and with a flick the curtains are shut.

"Morning." She agrees. "But I'd rather lie here with you if that's okay?" She says looking at me.

"Perfect" I say. Because really. She is.

"I love you." She whispers. Kissing my chest.

"I love you too Lily." Always and forever I'll love you.

Always.

**AN:/ **Sorry I had to include the "Always" because well. It isn't something that just Snape says. Lily says it too.

Anyway. I hope you enjoyed my interpretation of_ Collide. _Hopefully I haven't screwed up.

_To Caroline, I hope I've done this song justice. I hope I at least touched on the ideas you had for this song in relation to James and Lily._

_Please let me know what you think. It really meant a lot to me that you saw my writing as good enough to work on this. I got a serious ego boost from that._

_So again, thank you._

_Meg _

To all my readers,

Thank you for reading my story, let me know what you thought, I probably will respond to questions and such (if time permits… classes are starting again) and just thanks for choosing to read my story. In turn if you have any stories on James and Lily I will hunt them down and read them and probably even fall in love with your James. I have been known to do that to people's stories.

I love you!

Thirteen pages long! NEW RECORD! Woot, Woot! Party time!

_**Edit as of 27/June/2012: **__I am a horrible speller. Thanks for pointing out that I spelt interpretation wrong, twice. I didn't even realise that and then... yeah you see. It is nearly over a year that I wrote this. Wow. Thanks for the kind words and follows/ alerts/ favourites etc. You have no idea how much it makes me smile!_


End file.
